


Fantasy II

by MsBrooklyn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-03
Updated: 2004-09-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrooklyn/pseuds/MsBrooklyn
Summary: sequel to Fantasy





	Fantasy II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"You're late."

 

"Ratboy couldn't decide which gun to bring."

 

"Feldman couldn't decide what to wear."

 

Fox Mulder chuckled softly. One of those statements had to be true. Maybe both were. After all, this was Ellen Feldman and Alex Krycek. The rules of common sense didn't exactly apply where these two were concerned. "The reason I called you both here is because I have a fantasy."

 

"Say WHAT?!"

 

"You heard me," Mulder said, patiently.

 

Alex nodded cautiously. "I heard you, but I didn't believe you."

 

"This better not involve a dog collar," Feldman muttered.

 

Alex seconded that but he was still curious. What kind of kinky fantasies did somebody like Mulder have? "What do you want us to do?"

 

The federal agent grinned lasciviously. "I want you to role play and I want to watch."

 

"Role play?"

 

"You get to pick the roles, Ratboy, but I'd better be excited by your performance. Think you can handle that?"

 

"First of all, my name is Alex and second, yes, you'd better believe we can handle it, can't we, kitten?"

 

"Let me get this straight. He wants us to perform for him?" Feldman wrinkled her nose. "Like we're acting in one of those cheesy porno movies he watches? That's gross. And if he wants to play that god-awful music---"

 

"How about a nice pair of shoes," Mulder offered. "There's a pair of stiletto pumps in the bedroom for you."

 

Alex had to press his lips together to keep from smirking as Feldman waged an inner battle of ethics. Shoes. Sex while Mulder watched. Shoes. Sex. Shoes.

 

"They'd better not pinch."

 

This was going to be good.

 

This was going to be good. Mulder could feel it. He could hear bits and pieces of the hushed conversation in the bedroom while the Feldrats concocted some sort of plan. Finally the door opened and Ratboy, clad in one of Mulder's suits, beckoned him inside.

 

One of Mulder's kitchen chairs was positioned off to the side, affording him a good view of whatever action was going to take place. Mulder settled into it and noticed Feldman lurking in the corner, wearing nothing but Ratboy's leather jacket and shoulder holster.

 

Nice.

 

Very, very nice.

 

Ratboy dimmed the light and cleared his throat.

 

"Mul-derrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

 

Mulder's head snapped in Feldman's direction. The little lawyer imitated Ratboy's throaty purr perfectly. She was even moving just like Ratboy, with an almost catlike prowl. That's when realization sank in. If she was Ratboy, then Ratboy was supposed to be ----

 

"Krycek." Ratboy practically snarled his own name as he grabbed Feldman by the shoulders. "I should have known you were behind this."

 

"Mulder," Feldman purred again. "You watch too many spy movies. I'm not behind anything. Yet."

 

Krycek's eyes narrowed and he shoved Feldman against the wall. "Shut up, Krycek. You're a murderer and a liar---"

 

"-and you want me. Bad."

 

It wasn't his imagination. Feldman had a tube of lube in the shoulder holster she was wearing under the leather jacket. Not that she needed it. Mulder could smell her from halfway across the room. Yeah, this was definitely better than one of his videos.

 

Krycek kissed Feldman roughly. "Yeah, Krycek, and I'm going to have you and then I'm going to send your ass to jail."

 

"Once you've had my ass, Mulder, jail's the last place you're going to want to send it." Feldman's voice was huskier than Mulder ever remembered hearing it. And judging by the way they were going at it, Mulder was willing to bet these two played this game before.

 

"Is that a fact, Ratboy?" Krycek spun Feldman around and snapped Mulder's handcuffs around her wrists.

 

"Alex. My name is Alex. And I had no idea you were this kinky, Fox."

 

"Where's the tape, Krycek," Krycek snarled, as he slipped out of the suit jacket and loosened the tie.

 

"What tape?"

 

"Don't lie to me. Where is it?!" The belt came off next.

 

Mulder leaned forward in his chair.

 

Ellen glanced over her shoulder at their audience. If Mulder's mouth were open any wider, she'd be able to see his tonsils. And Ratboy was going to pay for handcuffing her. He never said anything about handcuffs. Mulder was going to pay, too. Those pumps were the wrong size.

 

Her Ratboy's voice snapped her back to her current predicament. "For the last time, Krycek, where's the tape?"

 

"You're the detective, Mulder. Find it."

 

"Just remember, Ratboy, you asked for it."

 

The words had barely registered by the time she realized her Ratboy had swiped the lube from the shoulder holster. "Give me it to me good, Mulder."

 

He bent her over and then, apparently, changed his mind and carried her to the bed. His green eyes sparkled wickedly as he whispered, "You're a little too short for that, kitten."

 

She could feel her cheeks burning as her Ratboy slipped a lubricated finger inside her. Another quick glance at Mulder and Ellen suppressed a giggle as she watched Mulder absently rubbing his crotch while he watched.

 

This was going to be good.

 

"God, that was good."

 

"I thought you didn't believe in God," Feldman complained. "And would somebody please take these handcuffs off?"

 

Mulder sighed. "Shhhhh."

 

"I thought all you wanted to do was watch," Krycek chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining, Skinner."

 

"Better Skinner than Scully," Feldman sniffed. "That would've killed the mood faster than an E.B.E."

 

"Feldman!"

 

"Well, it's true."

 

Krycek grinned evilly. "It might be fun, kitten. You could be Scully and I could be... uh... never mind."

 

"Keep going, Ratboy, that sounds interesting and the night is still young," Mulder urged. "Besides, my VCR is broken."

 

"That's why we're here?!" Feldman's voice rose incredulously.

 

"Of course, kitten," Krycek chuckled. "Besides, who do you think broke the VCR in the first place?"

 

 

The End


End file.
